The conventional picture frame, with the ubiquitous angled cardboard easel foot folding out from the rear panel to support the picture frame on a table or desktop, is well known in the art. This standard in the industry is adequate for supporting a picture frame or other display item at a viewing angle on a horizontal surface, particularly if the back of the display is adjacent a wall or otherwise not prominently in view. Where a viewer may see the back of the article as well as the display face, however, conventional easel foots are not very satisfactory. The objective is to create a display which is pleasing to the eye, while providing solid support for the display. Conventional easel foots do not measure up to the attractiveness and versatility of display apparatus constructed in accordance with the present invention.